


Side

by Zon_Chan



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Days, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 20:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Wade is having a bad day, Peter helps his boyfriend.





	Side

Peter took one look at Wade and silently cursed his boyfriend's mind. It was going to be a bad day for them. This was one of the rare days that Wade was listening to what awful things his mind was saying.

And Peter hated how easy it was for Wade to give into them. His boyfriend was strong on his good days and terrified on the grey ones. 

So Peter softly smiled at Wade and sat him on the couch. Prepared to go through the day with cuddles and boxed pizza. While watching Friends and joking about the punch lines and people in their lives. They wouldn't be doing any superhero stuff today, not like Wade did do hero stuff anyways.

But it would be a staying inside day. Where it was safe and Wade would be comfortable in his own skin until the voices got too loud. And Peter would  reassure him on everything about himself and their relationship.

Peter handed Wade a soft blanket and pressed a kiss on top of his head. And went to make a call to Tony about not coming into work today. 


End file.
